Laughing Tears
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: hieikuwabara...uh i really don't know how to give this a summery. Um...Hiei is watching over an injured kuwabara and love confessions galore. mentions yusukekurama


i own nothing!  
garg!

1234

Hiei slowly dropped to his knees observing the body that laid before him. All that remained of the figure's shirt was one sleeve that hung awkwardly and half torn from the still body. The chest was cut very badly sliced up, and caked with dried blood. The dark blue jeans were torn and covered in mud. Hiei's hand, though normally steady shook badly and touched the face of the injured man. Mud was all over the face and came off in flakes as Hiei rubbed cheek. Hiei concentrated on that silently rubbing the flakes of mud off until he could recognize Kuwabara.

Kuwabara rested peacefully despite the injuries to the chest. Hiei stroked the man's face gently before lightly patting his cheek. "Hey Kuwabara, wake up." A moan echoed from Kuwabara's lips and he whispered, "No, it hurts..." Hiei sighed, "I know...but i need you to stay awake, you don't need to sleep when you're this hurt." Kuwabara nodded, tears suddenly sliding down his cheeks. Hiei ignored them and added, "Yusuke and Kurama are getting Genkai and Yukina right now."

Kuwabara trying to hide his obvious pain whispered, "If they're not fucXing on the way..." Hiei chuckled darkly thinking of his two friends who recently has become lovers. Instead of a laugh, all Kuwabara could manage was a weak cough. Hiei took a seat next to him, "This pain you feel is your own damX fault you know," Hiei said still rubbing flakes of mud off the young man's face. Kuwabara stiffened, more tears of pain and most likely heart break sliding down his cheeks.

"It's what you get for loving me Kazuma."

Kuwabara's eyes opened before snapping closed and a moan escaping his lips. "Jumping in front of that demon to save me...stupid...I would have come to get you before all this mud dried but I had to torture the beast that hurt the man that loved me," As Hiei talked he gently stoked Kuwabara's face staring at the injured man with his cold red eyes, "and a man that I love all the same."

Kuwabara's fist were clenched and he whispered, "Hiei...I'm in too much pain for you the play arou-" Hiei cut him off with a gentle kiss to Kuwabara's lips. Now it wasn't the best kiss being as Kuwabara was into much pain to kiss back, and Hiei seemed out of practice, but the kiss was good, and Kuwabara couldn't feel the pain. "Hiei...you're serious?" Kuwabara whispered voice sounding strained. Hiei nodded, "It's why I've hated you Kuwabara...because your morals, the way you think, and represent yourself with honor, and dignity, have hooked me under your spell...Instead of killing your pathetic species...I've wanted to protect it...protect you humans."

Hiei pressed his thumb against Kuwabara's lower lip, "But only because of you..." Kuwabara coughed, blood splashing on Hiei's hands. Hiei took that as his cue to gently lift the man up in his arms, minding his chest. "Hiei...how did you know? Why are you suddenly telling me you love...love...why?" Kuwabara pleaded for the answer.

Hiei sighed, "Do you think I'm the only one that yearned for you? Matari..." Kuwabara smiled smugly, "No...does he...?" Hiei snorted aggressively, "Yes he loves you. I heard him talking to himself...mumbling what he wanted to do with you as he watched you play with that cat of yours...lets say I didn't take it well." Kuwabara suddenly remember Matari had broken his arm about three weeks ago. He smiled, wearily opening his eyes, "Did you..." Hiei avoided eye contact and gave a brief nod.

Kuwabara laughed, before choking and gasping in pain, Hiei's grip on him tightening. "So...I wasn't expecting this..." Hiei nodded, "Nor was I...but If Kurama and Yusuke can wind up together...I don't see why I can't love a human...even one as foolish as you." Kuwabara gave Hiei a glare as the shorter man placed him against a rock. "I-" Hiei silenced Kuwabara as he kissed Kuwabara on the neck, "One so foolish, who completely gives his heart to a demon even when you knew this particular demon claimed to hate you day after day..." Kuwabara's face flushed red \s Hiei kissed him on his neck over and over again. "Hiei...I..." Hiei looked at him, his face as serious as ever, "Stay," he said. "Just Stay. Say you want to stay with me." Hiei's eyes traveled across the line of Kuwabara's face, stroking the man's soft lips gently. Kuwabara found his throat couldn't work and he nodded finally croaking, "Okay." Hiei suddenly did something that Kuwabara thought he'd never see...he smiled...truly smiled. "I'd hug you if I wasn't afraid of the pain..."

Kuwabara whispered softly. Hiei chuckled, and looked behind him hearing a rather loud cry of, "KUWABARA WE'RE HERE! HANG ON! HANG ON"  
"DamX his timing..." Hiei sighed, "I wanted to see what else I could do to make you look at me the way you did in secret for so long." Kuwabara blushed hard, and smiled a little, "Urameshi's like that...best friend I'll ever have." Hiei suddenly smirked, and placed his cloak on Kuwabara,

"Don't move."

Kuwabara was lifted and then lowered to the ground. He heard Yusuke, and Kurama, followed by Genkai, but no Yukina. "Hiei why did you cover up Kuwabara?" Yusuke's voice demanded. Kuwabara almost rolled his eyes,

'Hiei this is a mean trick to play!' he thought to himself.

"Yusuke...he's...he's gone."

Kurama gasped loudly, and a sound let Kuwabara know that Yusuke dropped to the ground, "No...NO!"

"This is a mean trick Hiei!" Kuwabara's muffled voice came out from under the cloak. In a matter of seconds the cloak was pulled off him, and Genkai was healing him. Kuwabara laughing as Yusuke tried to punch Hiei, but Kurama holding him back. Kuwabara suddenly moaned and shuttered tears running once again down his face as he gasped.

"HEY! Kuwabara"  
Yusuke made a dash for him but was surprised when Hiei beat him to it gripping the human's hand. "Kazuma are you alright?" Hiei's voice was dark, and filled with raw concern. "Yes...laughing just hurts..." Kuwabara assured him. Yusuke and Kurama glanced at each other, Yusuke suddenly smiling throwing his arms behind his head.

"And here I thought Kuwabara would choose matari, he is nicer th-" Yusuke was cut off as a sword almost took off his head. Hiei glared at Yusuke his face red from anger, "SHUT IT!"

Kuwabara just laughed. 


End file.
